LA GRAN SAGRADA BATALLA DEL COSMOS
by saori serena kou
Summary: HADES, CON EL FIN DE ACABAR CON ATHENA, DESEA REUNIR LOS 6 CRISTALES, PARA AL FIN OBTENER EL GRAN PODER SUPREMO, SAORI Y SUS FIELES CABALLEROS REQUERIRAN DE AYUDA DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS.


La Gran Sagrada Batalla del Cosmos.

Créditos: todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi y de Saint Seiya el gran Masami Kurumada. La historia es totalmente mía.

En algún tiempo cuando los dioses dominaban a los seres humanos que vivían en las diferentes constelaciones y vía láctea, hubo una codicia de poder entre el Dios del inframundo HADES, y la Diosa de la Sabiduría ATHENA del cual se querían apoderar de todas las joyas mas poderosas del universo los seis cristales de ZEUS, para formar la ESPADA SAGRADA UNIVERSAL DE ZEUS. Así que Zeus al saber que se querían apoderar de la espada, el repartió los 6 cristales a los siguientes dioses, ya que Hades tenía en su poder el cristal oscuro, y así Zeus le da seguridad a ATHENA para que encuentre los cristales que están en poder de los siguientes dioses:

El cristal de plata en poder de la Diosa de la luna.

El cristal oro solar en poder del Dios del Sol.

El cristal dorado en poder de la Diosa de la Tierra.

El cristal del diamante polar en poder del Dios Odín.

El cristal de la Gema de Jade en poder de la Diosa de las Flores.

Y el cristal de la luz esta en poder de la Diosa Athena.

El cristal de la Luz junto con los otros cristales forma la ESPADA SAGRADA UNIVERSAL DE ZEUS para derrotar el cristal oscuro del cual su poder proviene de todos los corazones que habitan la oscuridad y la maldad en este caso de las personas que habitan en las diferentes vías lácteas que conforman el universo. Para que Hades no los encuentre fácilmente los cristales fueron encomendados a los guardianes de cada dios.

El cristal de plata esta encomendado a la Reina Serenity, su reino es el Milenio de Plata.

El cristal oro solar esta encomendado al Rey Helios, su reino es el Reino del Sol.

El cristal dorado esta encomendado al Rey Endimión, es el Reino de la Tierra.

El cristal del diamante polar esta encomendado a la Reina y Guardiana, Hilda de Polaris, reino del pueblo de Odín de Asgad.

El cristal de la Gema de Jade es el único cristal que esta en otro vía láctea y fue encomendado a la Reina y Soberana de un planeta llamada Kinmoku.

Y así empieza la batalla final. Las sailors scouts junto con las sailors del planeta Kinmoku deberán someterse bajo un duro entrenamiento y luchar para combatir las fuerzas del mal al lado de la Diosa Athena.

Serena: Que lindo día, ¿No les parece chicas?

Amy: Si es cierto Serena ay que aprovechar este día para estudiar.

Mina: Ay Amy tu no cambias amiga.

Lita: Así es, mejor vamos al templo a buscar a Raye.

Todas: ¡Siii vamos!

Mina: Serena te puedo preguntar como esta Darien, ya tienes noticias de el.

Serena, algo triste, contesta: Darien decidió terminar conmigo chicas, ya que él no esta dispuesto a sacrificar su sueño por el futuro y fundar Tokio de Cristal.

Todas: Animo Serena.

Serena: Si en eso ando, además he estado soñando una batalla, y que Seiya y los chicos regresan junto a otros que nunca he visto, y que son muy fuertes.

En ese momento llegan al templo

Raye: Hola chicas, y Serena que significara tu sueño.

Amy: Podría ser otra batalla o quizás estas así por el rompimiento entre Darién y tú, Serena.

Serena: Puede ser eso, gracias chicas por escucharme.

Raye: Serena tonta, somos tus amigas.

Todas: Así es.

Mientras en el Santuario de la Diosa Athena:

Saori: Chicos ya están listos para reunir a los guardianes de los cristales que están en poder de la luna, el sol, la tierra y las flores.

Seiya: ¿A donde nos enviaras Saori? (Con una sonrisa coqueta).

Saori, con el rostro ruborizado, contesta: A tres lugares, chicos; dos irán a un planeta que se llama kinmoku, ahí encontraran dos cristales: El cristal de la Gema de Jade y el cristal oro solar, Seiya y Shun irán allí y traigan a la soberana del planeta y al heredero o herederos del reino solar, la soberana sabe quienes son los herederos del reino solar.

Seiya: No me digas que uno de ellos es el guardián de un cristal.

Saori: Si

Shun: Entendido partiremos ahora mismo, vamos Seiya.

Seiya: Vamos Shun.

Saori: Hyoga ve en América ahí esta el guardián del cristal dorado en la tierra se hace llamar Darien Chiba, que es el Príncipe Endimion, específicamente en la Universidad Americana.

Hyoga: Entendido Saori partiré ahí mismo.

Saori: Por ultimo Shirou iras a Japón a buscar el cristal de plata, la guardiana se hace llamar Serena Tsukino, quien en realidad es la princesa Serenity.

Shirou: Entendido, Saori.

Saori: Bien. Una vez completada su misión nos reuniremos en la mansión Kido, ahí haremos las presentaciones correspondientes, chicos.

Todos: Entendido.

Saori: Mientras me reuniré con mi hermana y sus hermanos, ya que ellos fueron a ver a Hilda de Polaris en Asgad.

Shirou: Ok, vamos entonces a cumplir nuestras misiones.

Hyoga: Espera. (Se dan un tierno beso). Cuídate mi amor.

Shirou: Si, tu también amor mío.

Nota del autor: en este fanfic, se creo a cuatro caballeros más que serian los hermanos y una diosa más de la historia original, en esta historia, el dragón Shirou tiene una hermana del cual es pareja del cisne que es el hermano menor del cisne Hyoga, a excepción de Ikki ya que solo existe Shun el hermano tanto mayor y menor así que ahí son tres hermanos. Al igual que la santa femenina camaleón tiene una hermana menor para hacer pareja con Shun menor.

Y así partieron cada uno en su destino. Mientras tanto el dios hades invoca a sus fieles espectros para que vayan en busca de los cristales.

Hades: Mis fieles espectros quiero que vayan a tres sitios en busca de los cristales, en un planeta que se llama kinmoku, en un país que se llama Estados Unidos y en Japón.

Espectro: Esta bien mi señor Hades, le traeremos los 3 cristales.

Hades: Te equivocas, ahí son cuatro cristales, en el planeta hay dos cristales, en ese caso irán dos espectros, ya que Athena se adelanto con la guardiana del cristal diamante polar, entendido.

Espectro: Entendido señor, vámonos ahora.

En algún lugar de América, Darien estaba estudiando, y recordó las últimas palabras hacia Serena.

Flash back.

Darien: Serena yo ya no te amo, no quiero formar y forzarte a construir el futuro de Tokio de Cristal, yo estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Serena: Darien, yo, respeto tu decisión, si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré, Darien.

Darien: Gracias Serena.

Termino de flash back

Y en eso se oye un estruendo y se dirige hacia el lugar.

Espectro: Vaya, vaya así que tu eres el guardián del Cristal dorado, entrégamelo.

Darien todo nervioso contesto: ¿Quién eres y para que lo quieres?

Espectro: Jajaja te daré el honor, permítame presentarme, soy un súbdito de mi señor Hades, es el dios del Inframundo, y el cristal para que gobierne en todo el universo, así que entrégamelo, ¡Poder tóxico! ¡Ataca!

Darien: No puedo respirar.

Y en ese momento

Voz: ¡Ejecución de aurora! ¡Ataca!

Espectro: No puede ser, Cisne

Hyoga menor: Así es ahora es tu fin, Polvo de diamante ataca.

Espectro: Nooooo

Hyoga menor: Te encuentras bien

Darien: No necesito descansar y saber quien eres.

Hyoga menor: Esta bien pero lo harás en otro lado, ahí se les dará las explicaciones una vez reunidos, a todos los que están implicados en esta batalla.

Darien: Ok vamos y en ese momento se desmaya.

Mientras tanto en un planeta llamado kinmoku está siendo atacada por dos espectros.

Espectro1: Ja ja ja, ustedes son una basura, comparados con nosotros.

Espectro 2: Así es.

Princesa Kaikyuu: No permitiré que sigan atacándonos, apenas nos hemos estabilizado y además, ¿Que buscan?

Espectro 1: Jajajaja, estamos buscando la gema y el cristal solar asi que si eres lista entrégalos.

Fighter: Princesa ¿De que habla ese sujeto?

Princesa kaikyuu: Luego les explico Fighter

Maker: ¡Estrella de sailor maker!, ¡Ataca!

Espectro 2: Eso es todo lo que tienes muñeca, que risa jajaja.

Healer: Esos canallas, que haremos princesa.

Princesa Kaikyuu: Proteger al planeta chicas.

Espectro 1: Bueno ya estuvo tanta charla, ahora si, destruyamos este planeta jajajaja

Espectro 2: Siii ya era hora

Espectros: Auras oscuras yaaaa

Voz 1: Cadena de Andrómeda ataca

Voz 2: Meteoro de Pegaso

Espectros: ¡Que demonios, paso! ¿Quiénes son?

Shun menor: Soy el caballero de Andrómeda, Shun

Seiya menor: Soy el caballero de Pegaso, Seiya, ahora lárguense o morirán.

Espectro 1: No me hagas reír caballero, toma esto, aura oscura.

Seiya menor: Dame tu fuerza Pegaso

Espectro 1: Nooo…puede…ser….ahhhh

Espectro 2: Esta muerto, lo pagaras con tu vida, Pegaso, aura oscura

Shun menor: Tormenta nebular

Espectro 2: Nooooo

Seiya menor: Ya, estos dos tipos han muerto, Shun. Y bien, a ustedes les hicieron daño.

Princesa kaikyuu: No, gracias a ustedes y díganme ¿Quienes son?

Shun menor: Soy el caballero de Andrómeda, mi nombre es Shun, y combato a lado de la Diosa Athena.

Seiya menor: Soy el caballero de Pegaso, mi nombre es Seiya, y estamos aquí por los cristales.

Sailor Fighter: ¿De que hablan Princesa?

Princesa kaikyuu: Es hora de regresar a la tierra, pero antes debemos ir al palacio, ahí están lo que buscan caballeros, y de paso enfrentar con la verdad, estoy en lo cierto.

Seiya menor: Si, así es, princesa

Princesa kaikyuu: Entonces vamos al palacio.

Mientras tanto en Japón, las chicas estaban en la cafetería de Andrew cuando escucharon un fuerte explosivo.

Serena: Noooo, otra vez a luchar, bua bua.

Raye: Serena tonta, no es tiempo para llorar, hay que transformarnos y avisar a Haruka y las demás.

Amy: Si, vamos

Serena: Por el poder del cristal lunar

Raye: Por el poder del planeta de marte

Amy: Por el poder del planeta de mercurio

Lita: Por el poder del planeta de júpiter

Mina: Por el poder del planeta de venus

Todas: Transformación.

Espectro: Vaya, vaya hay mucha peste aquí andando, me divertiré mucho.

En eso se escucha una voz.

Sailor moon: Alto ahí

Espectro: ¿Qué?

Sailor moon: No dejare que sigas destruyendo nuestra ciudad… soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia…. Soy sailor moon, y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

Espectro: Vaya así que tu eres la portadora y guardiana del cristal de plata, me divertiré mucho.

Sailoor moon: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y ¿Quién eres?

Espectro: Varias preguntas, pero te daré el honor de saber quien soy, una vez que te quite el cristal de plata y mueras, jajaja, soy un espectro que trabaja para el señor Hades, Aura maligna oscura ataca.

Todas: No puede ser, cof cof, cof, es muy fuerte.

Sailor uranus: Espada de uranus, elimina

Espectro: Vaya, más diversión para mi, jajajajajaja

Sailor saturn: Princesa, chicas se encuentran bien.

Sailor moon: Si, gracias

Espectro: Ahora si voy a usar mi verdadero poder, aura maligna infernal ataca

Todas: Ahhhhhh

Y en eso

Voz: Dragon asciente

Espectro: ¿Qué?

Shirou mujer: Combatiré contigo he visto tus técnicas de combate, no podrás derrotarme.

Espectro: Eso veremos aura maligna infernal ataca

Shirou mujer: Espada de escalibur, elimina

Espectro: Ahhh, nos veremos en el infierno…..

Shirou mujer: Se encuentran bien, chicas

Sailor moon: Si gracias

Sailor uranus: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué buscan?

Shirou(mujer): Soy la santa dragón y sirvo y protejo a la Diosa athena y lo que les ataco es un sirviente del dios Hades y fue en busca del cristal de plata, y si quieren mas respuesta vengan conmigo,. Ya sea como están ahorita guerreras o civiles ya que se sus identidades. Así que elijan o vienen conmigo o quieren morir tan jóvenes.

Sailor uranus: Vete al dem…ouch

Shirou (mujer): Tú no tienes ni siquiera la capacidad y el poder de enfrentarme, si no pudieron todas ustedes con un espectro de bajo poder, ya me imagino enfrentarse ante Hades, piénsalo, y por medio de su cosmo habla a kiki. Kiki por favor ven, para ir con Athena.

Y de repente apareció un niño de manera misteriosa

Kiki: Me llamaste, shirou

Shirou(mujer): Si, hazme un favor, llévanos con Athena.

Kiki: En un momento

Shirou (mujer): Bueno, ya llegamos

Sailor plut: En donde estamos.

Shirou (mujer): Armadura ( y la armadura se separa del cuerpo de shirou), Kiki guardala por favor.

Kiki: si

Shirou (mujer): Antes que nada, mi nombre es Shirou y soy la santa dragón y estamos en la mansión Kido.

Sailor neptune: No puede ser, la dueña de la mansión se llama….

Shirou (mujer): Si, Saori Kido, y ellas son la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, srita Michiru Kaioh

Michiru: Así que podemos ser civiles no nos mentías.

Shirou (mujer): Así es señorita, ahhh

Kiki: Que te pasa, shirou

Shirou (mujer): Creo que ese maldito si me logro atacar…., por favor trae el agua bendita por favor.

Kiki: Si, Shirou. (Y en ese momento usa su poder de telequinesis y la cura).

Shirou (mujer): Gracias

Serena: Estas bien.

Shirou (mujer): Si, muchas gracias, bueno entremos por favor.

Mientras tanto en el despacho.-

Saori (mayor): Ya debe haber llegado Shirou con las chicas

Seiya (mayor): No te preocupes Saori, además no angusties más a Hyoga (menor) y de paso a Shirou, vas a ver que llegan ahora.

En eso se abre la puerta.

Shirou(mujer): Perdona por la demora, pero ya están aquí,

Serena: Hola y ¿Darien?, ¿Princesa kaykyuu?, ¿Seiya?

Amy: ¿Taiky?

Mina: ¿Yaten?

Las tres: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Seiya Kou: Hola bombón me extrañaste.

Saori (mayor): Veo que ya se conocen, ahora permítanos presentarnos, mi nombre es Saori Kido y mi hermana menor igual se llama así Saori, y somos la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, y ellos son los caballeros atenienses que defienden la paz en la tierra y en el universo, Seiya ambos hermanos, son los caballeros de la constelación de Pegaso, Shun ambos hermanos junto con Ikki, son los caballeros de la constelación de Andrómeda y el Fénix, bueno seguimos con los hermanos Hyoga, son los caballeros de la constelación del Cisne, y por ultimo Shirou y su hermana Shirou, el caballero y la Santa femenina, de la constelación del Dragón.

Todos: Mucho gusto

Saori menor: Antes de aclarar sus dudas, permítanme presentar a la representante y guardiana del país de Odín; Hilda de Polaris y su hermana Fler.

Hilda y Fler: Mucho gusto

Saori menor: Ahora si las preguntas.

Darien: ¿Qué es lo que buscan lo que nos atacaron?

Serena: ¿Quiénes son?

Saori mayor: Ellos buscan los seis cristales para unificarlos junto con el cristal oscuro, para obtener la espada sagrada de Zeus, para así gobernar el universo entero, y respecto a tu respuesta princesa serena, esa te la contestara la soberana de Asgad.

Hilda: gracias Saori, ellos son los espectros del inframundo comandados por los generales que a su vez sirven al dios Hades.

Serena: Y entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Haruka: Gatita, vámonos de aquí no confió en estas personas.

Mina: Ay Haruka tu ni de tu propia sombra confías.

Serena: Pero

Shirou (mujer): Espera te reto, Haruka, Si me haces algún rasguño, o me das un golpe, se van de aquí, y correrán por su suerte, si los espectros le quitan el cristal de plata.

Haruka: Y si ganas

Shirou (mujer): Acataran las órdenes aparte de venerarla y respetarla a la diosa Athena. Estas de acuerdo, Haruka.

Haruka: Bien, acepto, se que ganare.

Y fueron al jardín para la pequeña lucha que dará la santa femenina dragón y sailor uranus.

Shirou (mujer): Perfecto transfórmate

Haruka: Por el poder del cristal de uranus, transformación.

Shirou (mujer): Perfecto, ahora atácame con tu mejor golpe.

Haruka: Y tu

Shirou (mujer): Mi armadura, en este caso especial no lo requiero, ahora ataca.

Haruka: Bien, espada de uranus elimina.

Shirou se movió rápidamente y no le hizo ningún tipo de rasguño y se burla de Haruka, y los espectadores se quedaron anonadados excepto los caballeros y las diosas.

Shirou (mujer): Eso es todo, no me hagas reír.

Haruka: Tierra tiembla

Shirou con una sola mano detuvo su ataque, y le dijo

Shirou (mujer): No esta nada mal, pero a ver a quien quieres que dirija el golpe, a sailor neptune, o a sailor moon, o a ti, elije.

Haruka con expresión temblorosa: Noo a ellas no

Shirou (mujer): Bien ya elegiste, golpe del dragón.

Haruka: Nooooo ahhhhh

Todas: Haruka

Se acercaron y vieron como estaba su cuerpo y Michiru le pregunto.

Michiru: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Haruka: Noo, me derrotaron.

Seiya Pegaso: Chicos esto lo que acaba de ocurrir, no es ni siquiera una parte de lo que les espera sino entrenan con nosotros, al menos Shiruo tuvo la decencia de preguntar para que Haruka decida, el enemigo ya hubiera acabado con todas ustedes, a parte ni siquiera uso su poder, y como perdieron el entrenamiento será a partir de mañana, y vendrán a la mansión Kido. Aprendan como su primera lección de hoy, no confiar en el enemigo, y no ser soberbios.

Shirou: Kiki, cúrala por favor.

Kiki: Si

Saori: Bueno ahora que procede, ustedes deciden.

Serena: Queremos saber como es el entrenamiento.

Seiya kou: Bombón mañana lo sabremos.

Saori menor: En cuanto al entrenamiento todo será con un plan estratégico, ah y mucho ejercicio.

Saori: Shirou e Ikki ya encontraron a sus guardianes y quienes son.

Ambos: Si

Ikki: Mi guardián vive en un templo, y se llama Nicolás Kumada, ya Kiki hará la reaparición de este muchacho, a primera hora, Saori.

Raye: Que, Nicolás, espera.

Ikki: Que sucede

Raye: No es necesario que lo vayan a buscar, el es un discípulo de mi abuelo, yo lo traeré, claro si no hay problema.

Saori menor: Por supuesto que no, aquí se le explic explicara su función. Y el tuyo Shirou.

Shirou: Mi guardián vive en un departamento, pero es dueño de una cafetería llamada Crown, y se llama Andrew Furunata, ya Kiki hará la reaparición de este muchacho, a primera hora, Saori.

Lita: No es necesario que lo vayan a buscar, el es un amigo nuestro, y al igual que Raye, yo lo traeré, claro si no hay problema.

Saori: Bien ellos también entrenaran ya que son los pilares del cosmos. Princesa Kaykuu es hora de despertar a los príncipes del reino solar, sobre todo al heredero del reino.

Seiya kou: De que habla princesa

Taiki Kou: Si princesa, explícanos

Princesa Kaykuu: Ustedes no son sailor stars, y… en eso es interrumpida

Yaten kou: Eso es mentira.

Shun: Muchacho deje que hable por favor.

Princesa Kaykuu: Bueno como les decía no son sailor stars, son los herederos del reino solar. Seiya es el príncipe y heredero Helios, Yaten eres un príncipe y guardián Tsubasa y Taiki también un príncipe y guardián Yue y son hijos del Rey Apolo y la Reina Esmeralda.

Serena: Seiya

Mina: Yaten

Amy: Taiki

Princesa Kaykuu: Perdóneme chicos, sus padres solo querían protegerlos y salvarlos y….

Taiki: No importa princesa, solo cumplió con su deber

Yaten: Así es

Seiya kou: Gracias princesa.

Serena: Bueno no es por nada, pero yo ya tengo hambre.

Todos: Serena

Saori: En este caso ya se pueden ir, nos vemos mañana, y en cuanto a ustedes (dirigiéndose a la princesa Kaykuu y los chicos) se pueden quedar tengo habitaciones disponibles.

Yaten: Gracias princesa.

Y así se retiraron las chicas y Darien, en eso Darien habla a Serena.

Darien: Serena te acompañare a tu casa.

Serena: Esta bien, nos vemos mañana chicas.

Todas: Hasta mañana Serena

Darien: Serena necesito hablar contigo.

Serena: Dime, de que quieres hablar.

Darien: Serena, solo peleare por el universo, y la paz, no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo, ya que sigue en pie la decisión que tome contigo respecto al futuro, y tu sabes que no te amo, y..

Serena: Darien no te preocupes, yo respeto tu decisión. Así que ya puedes ir a descansar total falta una esquina para llegar a mi casa.

Darien: Hasta mañana Serena y gracias.

A lo lejos de ahí, una sombra escucho y observo la escena.

Voz: Vaya así que ellos eran pareja. Bien, es hora de ver las cartas bajo la manga.

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron a la mansión y tuvieron que explicarle todo a Andrew y a Nicolás, incluyendo sus identidades secretas, fueron interrumpidos en que llego Saori.

Saori: Buenos días chicos, veo que ya están al tanto con lo que esta pasando.

Andrew: Si

Nicolás: Si

Saori: Voy a ponerlos en grupos para que entrenen, y así sean fuertes.

Shun: Para que sea justo, serán rifados

Saori menor: Si así es.

Seiya (menor): Bueno pues, empecemos.

Y así estuvieron formando los integrantes, ya que fueron divididos en 5 grupos; el primer grupo es de Pegaso y esta formados por: Serena, Hotaru y Seiya Kou; el segundo grupo es del Dragón y esta formados por: Lita, Haruka y Andrew; el tercer grupo es del cisne y esta formados por: Amy, Michiru y Taiki; el cuarto grupo es de Andrómeda y esta formados por: Mina, Setsuna y Yaten y por ultimo el quinto grupo es de Fénix y esta formado por: Raye, Darien y Nicolás que junto con Sheena la santa femenina de la Cobra, ya que los demás tienen sus propios hermanos para ayudarles en el entrenamiento. Y así paso hasta que llegaron al gimnasio o centro de entrenamiento.

Saori: Como verán chicos, aquí pueden entrenar y si requieren viajar o mas espacio para que entrenen díganmelo para ir al lugar propicio del entrenamiento. Seiya, tú me darás el informe de lo que suceda en los entrenamientos, durante el día, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Seiya (mayor): Claro que si Saori. (Y le guiña un ojo y Saori se ruboriza)

Shirou (mujer): Bueno que pasa aquí, Seiya, es la hora del coqueteo o de entrenar, (en forma sarcástica)

Seiya (mayor): Que manera de arruinarme un poco la diversión, amiga, pero aun así sabes que después de Saori, tu eres la que mas amo, linda.

Shirou (mujer) de manera coqueta y voz sensual contesta: Eso lo se, siempre sueñas conmigo, pero este corazón ya esta ocupado.

Hyoga (menor) de manera celoso: Ya dejen de coquetear, y decir intimidades, a entrenar.

Seiya (menor): Jajajaja, tu celoso, jaja uy que miedo, Shirou, tendrás que contentarlo.

Hyoga (menor): Admito que soy muy celoso, por que ella es solamente mía.

Y así salieron de la casa para ir a entrenar, una vez ahí, Seiya (mayor) les pregunto a sus discípulos.

Seiya (mayor): Bien chicos, pueden pelear sin transformación o usar su cosmos.

Serena: Ehh una pregunta ¿Que es el cosmos?

Ambos hermanos Seiya con una gota en la cabeza: Necesitamos más tiempo.

Seiya (menor) con voz resignada: Espero que le vayan mejor a los demás.

En otro lugar de entrenamiento.

Shirou: Lita quiero que te concentres para atacar en un punto toda tu fuerza.

Lita: Si, eso hare sensei.

En eso Lita ataca en un árbol y se lastima.

Lita: Auch me duele mucho.

Shirou (mujer): Esto pasa por que no concentraste tu energía en un solo punto, si así lo empiezas hacer en la batalla, estas frita niña.

Lita: Oye que te pasa.

Andrew: Lita cálmate

Shirou: Basta, vamos a entrenar, Lita anda a tomar un descanso, le pediré a Kiki, que te alivie tu mano, y mientras Shirou (mujer) y Haruka van a pelear sin transformación y sin armadura, entendido.

Las Dos: Entendido

Shirou: Kiki, ven por favor.

Kiki: Dime Shirou

Shirou: Cura la mano de Lita, por favor.

Kiki: Esta bien.

Y mientras tanto Shirou (mujer) y Haruka empezaron a pelear, y Haruka ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Haruka: Rayos, sino pude contigo transformada, menos sin transformación

Shirou (mujer): Vaya eso es todo. Así que admites que no eres rival igual que tu amiga.

Haruka: Cállate, no te permito que me insultes.

En eso Shiruo (mujer) le da un golpe y la manda a la piscina y le dijo:

Shirou (mujer): Si con ese poder y fuerza, pretendes salvar a tu princesa, y tu mundo, estas mal, en esta batalla no requiero ser niñera de ustedes.

En eso Lita, se para y le da una bofetada a Shirou (mujer).

Lita: ¿Quien te crees que eres?

Shirou (mujer): Por lo menos alguien que si dará pelea, que se arriesgara incluso hasta morir, por salvar al mundo. Ahora mediten esto: el enemigo a vencer no es un simple monstruo, es un maldito Dios, y ustedes no tienen idea de que es morir, y ver morir a tus amigos, proteger para que la humanidad este bien. Ustedes luchan por un maldito interés, nosotros por la humanidad, hermano lidia con ellos, yo entrenare en otro lado.

Shirou: Pero, hermana

Y así se fue de ahí, dejando a Shirou en problemas aprietos. Mientras tanto con los demás así pasaron hubieron muchos pleitos, discusiones, y así llego la hora de la comida. Ya estando en la mesa Saori dijo:

Saori: Seiya terminando de almorzar quiero el reporte y, ¿Shirou? Donde esta.

Shirou: Bueno Saori hubo un pequeño conflicto, y déjame ver donde esta, Kiki por favor localízala.

Kiki: Si, estaba concentrando y de repente da un suspiro, eh Shirou no percibo su cosmos y….

Hyoga (menor): Que dices, voy a buscarla. Esto es tu culpa niñita (refiriéndose a Haruka), bien mira que lograste. Me retiro, para ir a buscarla.

Shirou: Esto es mi culpa, Saori

Saori: No Shirou, recuerda que ella no es tan confiada, y además la ausencia del viejo maestro la esta poniendo sensible, ya que ella lo ve como su padre, y además creo que tendré que poner una solución a esto, pero primero vamos a buscarla.

Mientras tanto Shirou (mujer) estaba concentrada en el fondo de la piscina cuando oye que la llaman.

Voz: Shirou nena, amor, donde rayos estas.

En ese momento Shirou (mujer) sale y contesta:

Shirou (mujer): Aquí estoy, yo solo quiero disculpar…. Y en ese momento Hyoga (menor) la besa y los demás al ver la situación, se retiran y se dirigen al despacho.

Saori: Bueno repórtense por favor, ¿que ha pasado aquí?

Shirou: Hubo una pequeña discusión entre Haruka y mi hermana y ninguna quiere ceder a disculparse.

Seiya: Además no están cooperando, y no tienen idea de que es el cosmos, y así no podemos entrenar. ¿Que sugieres, Saori?

Saori: Hermanita, dame la solución

Saori (menor): Que sean entrenados por las santas femeninas de plata, los entrenen, dentro de tres semanas, y después se enfrentaran a los caballeros como prueba final, para darles su verdadero poder, están de acuerdo, chicos.

Serena: y ¿Quiénes son?

Saori: Sheena, Marín y las hermanas June, los entrenaran.

Raye: Nos sentiremos a gusto.

Lita: Concuerdo contigo

Amy: Igual

Sheena: jajajajaja por mi esta bien. Empezaremos hoy entonces, prepárense, jajajajajajaja

Serena: Uy que miedo.

Marín: Pues, deberías tener miedo Serena, si te llegara a tocar la Santa femenina de la cobra, Sheena.

Raye: Dios no quiera que me elija.

Serena con cara de asombro: Raye.

June: Sugiero Saori que sean rifados, para que no haya malos entendidos.

Saori: Así se hará.

Y así quedaron los equipos, en el equipo de Sheena esta integrada por Serena, Raye, Haruka y Yaten; por Marín: Amy, Hotaru, Darien y Andrew, por June: Lita, Michiru, Seiya Kou y Nicolás y por ultimo a June (menor): Mina, Setsuna y Taiki.

Una vez hecho los equipos las Santas femeninas se reunieron con sus equipos.

Sheena: Bueno aun hay tiempo para entrenar, hagan 1000 abdominales ahora, y sin reclamos.

Haruka: Eso no es justo, quien te crees tu y ahhh (recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago).

Sheena: Yo no soy Shiruo y tampoco la hermana, yo no tolerare esto, o lo haces o lo haces, esta claro.

Serena algo tímida contesto: Yo, eh

Sheena: Esta claro lo que dije

Todos: si

Sheena: Que esperan

En otra parte

Marín: Bueno chicos concentrasen en su poder interior, el cosmos viene a través de las estrellas, y en los puntos cósmicos que unen para formar su propia constelación.

Todos se concentraron.

Al igual que los equipos de las hermanas June se concentraron y mientras tanto telepáticamente Marín y las hermanas se comunicaban

Marín: Pobres los que están con Sheena.

June (mayor y menor): Si, que lastima.

En ese momento Mina le pregunta algo a June (menor):

Mina: Disculpe ¿mañana entrenaremos?

June (menor): Si, Mina, chicos hagan su mejor esfuerzo en este entrenamiento o miren como están sus amigos con la santa femenina de la cobra, ustedes están en la gloria a comparación de ellos.

Mina: Yaten.

Y al fin termino ese día el entrenamiento, cuando Haruka interfiere a Sheena.

Haruka: Por que son así

Sheena: Haruka, solo te advierto que no cuestiones a la santa dragón, no rebeles, ella sabe el por que lo hace, todos ellos no luchan por un futuro o no, sino para preservar y conservar la paz. Ellos han luchado y muerto como no tienes idea, reflexiona y descansa.

Haruka: Sus padres saben a que se dedican

Sheena: Ellos no lo saben y ni lo sabrán, somos huérfanos, Haruka, de hecho los hermanos Seiya junto con su hermana Seika, son hermanos, y solo se tienen entre ellos. Como te dije, ellos no luchan por un futuro, sino por la humanidad y proteger a la diosa athena.

Haruka: Me retiro buenas noches.

Mientras tanto Serena se estaba yendo con Amy y Mina en eso escucha a alguien.

Seiya Kou: Espera Bombon, quiero hablar contigo.

Serena: Chicas me esperan.

Amy y Mina: Si Serena.

Seiya Kou: Bombón, quiero preguntarte algo, ya que he notado que tu y Darien están distanciados.

Serena: Si Seiya

Seiya Kou: Serena, Darien y tú aun siguen siendo novios

Serena: No Seiya, Darien termino conmigo cuando se fue de nuevo a los Estados Unidos y ya que ahí encontró a alguien mejor que yo y,… en ese momento Serena percibe un cálido beso en la boca.

Seiya Kou: Serena, bombón discúlpame, yo te he amado y aun te amo, se que no es fácil olvidar una relación de años y…. en eso Serena lo interrumpe con un beso tímido.

Serena: Seiya te amo, y me gustas que me llames bombón, mi amada estrella.

Seiya: Serena Tsukino, mi amada bombón, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

Serena: Si Seiya, mi estrella fugaz.

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad

Mina: Ay Amy vamos te acompañare a tu casa, creo que Serena se fue con Seiya.

Amy: Si es verdad, Mina

En eso dos chicos las interceptan.

Voz: Mina

Voz: Amy

Mina: Yaten

Amy: Taiki

Yaten: Mina, vamos yo te acompañare.

Mina: Pero y Amy.

Taiki: No te preocupes Mina, yo la acompañare, claro si eso quieres Amy.

Amy: Si Taiki. Nos vemos Mina

Y así se separaron y mientras tanto Mina y Yaten estaban durante el trayecto en silencio hasta que Mina se desespero y empezó a hablar.

Mina: Yaten, te encuentras bien.

Yaten: No Mina, por culpa de Haruka, en que problema, nos dejo y mientras me separo de la mujer que yo amo.

Mina: Yaten a quien amas

En ese momento Yaten la abraza.

Yaten: Tu Mina Aino, mi diosa del amor, te amo ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Mina: Sii, Yaten, y en eso se dan un beso.

Mientras en otra parte.

Amy: Taiki te puedo preguntar algo

Taiki: Si Amy que es lo que quieres preguntarme

Amy: Tú confías en ellos.

Taiki: Si Amy; ellos llegaron y derrotaron fácilmente a esos espectros, su poder de ellos no se compara con las semillas estelares o sus resplandores, va mas allá de nuestros poderes Amy.

Amy: Taiki tu crees que afecta al futuro.

Taiki: Amy, sabes algo, no debemos seguir viviendo por un futuro, que a lo mejor cambia, por ejemplo, acaso no te gustaría realizar tus sueños, enamorarte, tu misma me dijiste de los sueños Amy.

Amy: Sabes algo, si tienes razón, y ¿cual es tu sueño Taiki?

Taiki: Un beso de la persona que amo, y

Taiki le robo un beso tierno a Amy, y al finalizar le pregunto.

Taiki: Amy me harías el honor de estar siempre en mis pensamientos, ser la inspiración de mi vida, mi musa, mi novia.

Amy con los ojos llorosos: Taiki acepto ser tu hermosa musa.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio Raye y Nicolás estaban llegando al Templo Hikawa.

Raye: Nicolás, yo siento no haberte dicho que soy una sailor scout y,

En eso la interrumpe Nicolás

Nicolás: Raye yo lo sabia desde hace mucho tu identidad, y solo quería que confiaras en mi, ya que yo te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi, y, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

Raye: Nicolás, te amo, y acepto, se dieron su beso.

En otro sitio Lita y Andrew estaban platicando.

Lita: Andrew yo quisiera pedirte una disculpa por no haberte dicho la verdad y…. En eso es interrumpida por un beso de Andrew.

Andrew: Lita, quieres ser mi novia, bonita.

Lita: Si Andrew.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron todos a entrenar y Haruka intercepto a Shirou (mujer):

Haruka: Hola Shirou

Shirou (mujer): Hola, que se te ofrece, alguna duda.

Haruka: Quiero pedirte disculpas, y te diré que la próxima vez te daré batalla, no perderé pero se que tampoco ganare, y,

Shirou (mujer): Disculpas aceptada, y te diré un secreto pregúntale a Sheena que es el cosmos, ahí esta la clave.

Haruka vio que se alejaba la santa femenina dragón y susurro: Gracias.

Y así empezaron cuando Haruka le pregunto a Sheena

Haruka: Dime Sheena, ¿Que es el Cosmos?

Sheena: El cosmos es la explosión de nuestros puntos cósmicos o estrellas. Cada estrella es un punto cósmico que une a varias para así formar la constelación. Un ejemplo es el Pegaso esta formada por trece estrellas o puntos cósmicos. Es una fuerza indestructible o energía que viene en tu interior. No me digas que ya hiciste las paces con la santa dragón.

Haruka: Si ella me dijo que te preguntara eso.

Sheena: Bueno si es así, alguien más. Bueno a entrenar que falta tres semanas para que se preparen.

Mientras tanto en el mundo del Inframundo, Hades se encontraba meditando cuando fue interrumpido:

Juez: Señor Hades, los espectros no tuvieron éxito, y;

Hades: No te preocupes Randamantis, aun así el cristal oscuro esta de mi lado, aparte ya convencí a uno de mis hermanos.

Juez: ¿Quien o Quienes, mi Señor?

Hades: Al dios del infierno Lucifer, jajajajaja, al igual que Ares, al dios de la guerra.

Espectro: Señor Hades, es un genio.

Hades: Eso lo se… Ahora mandare un mensaje a la Diosa Athena, Pandora

Pandora: Díganme mi Señor.

Hades: Ya sabes que hacer

Pandora: Si señor.

Y así paso el tiempo, y la prueba final ha llegado a los chicos.

Saori: Bien, el primer grupo,…. Sheena, a cual caballero eliges para que luchen los chicos, igual tu Marín y hermanas June.

Sheena: Dragón

Marín: Cisne

June Mayor: Fénix

June Menor: Pegaso

Saori: Shun, tu observaras y me dirás quien avanzo y no.

Shun: Ok, Saori

Saori menor: ¿Quien quiere empezar?

Seiya: Yo Saori, quiero ser el primero.

Saori: Suerte.

Yaten: Mina has tu mejor esfuerzo, y la besa.

Mina: Si

Y así empezó la pelea tanto Mina, Setsuna y Taiki, le pusieron corazón en la pelea con los hermanos Pegaso, y paso el tiempo dispuesto y la sonrisa de June (menor) no paso de percibido.

Seiya: Buen trabajo chicos, aguantaron el tiempo, y…

Seiya (menor): Le pusieron corazón, a la pelea. Les diré algo, la santa dragón es lo que realmente les dio entender, la fuerza esta dentro de su corazón, y no importan si ganan o pierdan luchen con todo su poder, y no pierdan la esperanza.

Los tres chicos: Gracias.

Saori: Ahora quien sigue

Shirou: Nosotros

Saori menor: Bien empezamos

Haruka: Te prometo aguantar y darte pelea Shirou (mujer).

Shirou (mujer): Eso espero.

Seiya Kou: Bombón, da tu mejor esfuerzo (le da un beso tierno), y esto es para la buena suerte.

Serena: Gracias

Y así empezó de nuevo hasta de manera milagrosa, aguantaron al ritmo de los guerreros dragones y sincronizaron bien. Al término de la pelea:

Shirou: Bien chicos, felicidades.

Shirou (mujer): Si, me sorprendieron y los felicito en especial a ti Haruka y Serena.

Ambas: Gracias.

Saori: Ahora quien sigue.

Y así transcurrieron el tiempo hasta que termino la pelea, de repente se nublo el cielo y se sintió un cosmos muy fuerte y se presento.

Voz: Busco a las diosas Athena

Seiya Pegaso Mayor: ¿Para que las quieren?

Voz: Solo soy un simple mensajero de mi señor Hades, y le traigo un mensaje.

Saori (mayor): Dilo por favor.

Voz: La guerra será dentro de tres meses, cuando el equinoccio este en su fuerza la oscuridad, ahí ya no aparecerá mas la luz, la tierra se convertirá en oscuridad.

Y así se fue, dejando a todos con la preocupación.

Saori: Debemos entrenar y ponernos mas fuerte chicos, ya es tiempo de darles sus verdaderos poderes. Hermanos Kou, tengan cada uno esta cajita y ábranla por favor.

Cuando los hermanos Kou, hicieron lo que les dijo Saori, salió una luz brillante y encontraron un anillo para cada uno.

Yaten: Soy el príncipe solar, mi poder proviene del Dios del Fuego.

Taiki: Soy el príncipe solar, mi poder proviene del Dios del Renacimiento.

Seiya: Soy el príncipe y heredero del Reino Solar, mi poder proviene del mismo astro, el sol, dios del sol.

Saori (menor): Andrew y Nicolás, aquí tienen esto.

Andrew y Nicolás: Bien

Andrew: Soy el guardián estelar del cosmos del dragón, soy el dragón solar.

Nicolás: Soy el guardián estelar del cosmos del fénix, soy el fénix infernal.

Saori (mayor): Chicas aquí tienen sus nuevos broches de transformación.

Saori (menor): Cada una dirá, cosmos del planeta y el nombre de su planeta regidor háganlo ahora.

Todas: Si

Amy: Cosmos del planeta de Mercurio, transformación.

Su traje de Amy, es un lindo vestido azul con destellos blancos, con algunos protectores y un escudo de cristal, con el símbolo del cisne. Y en la frente con el símbolo del cisne

Mina: Cosmos del planeta de Venus, transformación.

Traje similar al de Amy, solo que de color anaranjado con destellos rosados, con protectores en las cadenas y el símbolo de Andrómeda. Y en la frente el símbolo de Andrómeda.

Raye: Cosmos del paneta de Marte, transformación.

Vestido de color rojo con destellos anaranjados, con protectores, con las alas del fénix, y el símbolo del Fénix. Y en la frente el símbolo del Fénix.

Lita: Cosmos del planeta de Júpiter, transformación.

Vestido de color verde con destellos azules, con protectores y el escudo del dragón, con el símbolo del dragón. Y en la frente el símbolo del dragón.

Serena: Poder del cosmos del reino lunar, transformación.

Vestido de color blanco con destellos dorados con protectores, su cetro de poder con las alas de Pegaso, y en la frente el símbolo de Pegaso.

Saori: ¿Cómo se sienten chicas?

Todas: Asombradas

Serena: Y las demás

Saori (menor): Yo se los entregare.

Haruka: Bien, Cosmos del planeta de Urano, transformación. Mismo diseño solo que de color arena, con destellos verdes, símbolo del dragón en la muñeca izquierda, y su espada se transformo como una especie de escudo con espada insertada con el símbolo del dragón.

Michiru: Cosmos del planeta de Neptuno, transformación. Mismo diseño solo que de color aguamarina, con destellos blancos, su espejo se transformo en un cisne y tiene el poder del hielo, y en su frente el símbolo del cisne.

Hotaru: Cosmos del planeta de Saturno, transformación. Mismo diseño solo que de color morado, con destellos dorados, su báculo en medio esta un Pegaso y en su frente el símbolo del Pegaso.

Y por ultimo Setsuna.

Setsuna: Cosmos del planeta de Plutón, transformación. Mismo diseño solo que de color verde oscuro, con destellos rosados, su báculo se agrego unas cadenas alrededor del mismo y el símbolo de Andrómeda y en su frente el símbolo de Andrómeda.

Saori: Bien chicos, ahora ya tienen sus poderes reales y a la vez la protección de la diosa Athena, y les hare una vez mas esta pregunta, sin importar si les dejo sus poderes, por que no se los pienso quitar, chicos. Aun quieren combatir conmigo aun sabiendo que no habrá futuro asignado, que puedan incluso perder la vida. Y Darien, porque tu poder me rechaza. Acaso no deseas pelear.

Todas: ¡Darien!

Darien: Si soy sincero, en verdad no deseo pelear, y tampoco quiero atarme a Serena, es por eso que yo…. Te entrego el cristal dorado, pero…

Serena: Eres muy egoísta, Darien.

Saori (menor): Bien basta Serena; y Darien, esa es tu decisión, sin embargo, el reino lunar y terrestre, no aceptaban esa unión, pero Athena llego a un acuerdo con la diosa Selene, con la formación de un imperio, pero solo que en caso de que no se lograra esa unión, yo protegería a la representante de la luna, ya que tu Serena estabas destinada al heredero del reino Solar, y por el cristal dorado no te preocupes, aun consérvala.

Darien: pero (y en eso es interrumpido)

Seiya Kou: Disculpe, pero que ha sabido de la princesa Kaykyuu,

Saori (mayor): Ella me entrego la flor de jade, iba a poner en sueño eterno al planeta, mientras dura esta batalla, y,

Yaten: Eso es una mentira….no

Seiya Pegaso: Eso es verdad muchachos, y realmente lo sentimos, ahora se pueden ir a descansar a sus casas, y decidirán su destino cada uno.

Haruka: Yo ya decidí, y me uno a ustedes en esta batalla, no te desharás de mi fácilmente Shirou.

La santa dragón solo sonrió.

Serena: Yo me uno a ustedes, pase lo que pase, juntos venceremos. No es así chicas, y chicos

Todos: Así es

Saori: Gracias ahora pueden irse.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos, se reunieron de nuevo a la mansión Kido, y Saori les comento:

Saori (mayor): Chicos les gustaría acompañarnos a un lugar especial.

Todos: Siiii.

Shirou (mujer): Si quieren pueden ir, chicas al cuarto de Saori, para que se arreglen un poco.

Todas: Siii, vamos.

Y se dirigieron a la habitación de Saori las chicas a excepción de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru; ya que ellas estaban platicando con Saori (mayor), y adentro de la habitación Serena hablo con las chicas:

Serena: Chicas, acepte a Seiya como mi novio, es mi amada estrella, ya que me enamore de el.

Amy: Yo soy la musa de Taiki.

Mina: Yo la diosa del amor, Yaten ya es mío.

Lita: Andrew es mi príncipe de mis sueños, y es mío.

Raye: Nicolás, mi amado novio.

En eso entro Shirou (mujer) junto a Sheena, Marín y las hermanas June:

Shirou (mujer): Felicidades muchachas, y si ya están listas para ir al lugar especial.

Todas: Sii, y gracias

Y el lugar especial era el parque de diversiones, como una pequeña recompensa a su esfuerzo y desempeño. Llegaron al parque, y en eso una nube negra empieza a aparecer y….

Voz: Así que ustedes son los detestables caballeros de athena.

Seiya Pegaso Mayor: ¿Quien eres?

Voz: Solo soy un simple mensajero de mi amo Lucifer.

Saori: ¿Qué?

Voz: Así es, mi señor Lucifer, junto al dios Ares y Hades, se unieron para formar un ejercito, y que no se olvide que dentro de un mes mas, se tiene que dirigir a la montaña del pico del diablo de jade, y;

Shirou (hombre): esta localizada al norte de china y Mongolia

Voz: Así es, ya saben, en un mes mas, esto y el planeta se llenaran de oscuridad, jajajajaja…

Serena: Tengo miedo.

Seiya Kou: Aquí estoy, Bombón

Hyoga: Bueno solo queda un mes, más para entrenar.

Shun: Así es.

Ikki: Venceremos, no perdamos la fe.

Todos asientan con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Darien regreso a América, ya que el no quiere pelear de nuevo, y así estaba en la biblioteca, para ponerse al corriente con sus materias, cuando alguien le hablo:

Voz: Darien, te extrañe mucho.

Darien: yo también Estefany, amor, me haz hecho mucha falta, mi nena.

Estefany: Vamos a mi casa, mis padres, viajaron ayer, y dentro de un mes, regresan.

Darien: Vamos, mi nena.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, y los muchachos cada día estaban mas ansiosos y con la mente muy positiva, de que todo iba a salir bien.

Saori: Vengan vamos al orfanato, chicos, a llevarles unos pequeños obsequios.

Saori (menor): Chicos, (refiriéndose a Serena y compañía) les gustaría acompañarnos.

Todos: Si

Seiya Kou: Pues vamos.

Y así fueron al orfanato quienes fueron recibidos por Miho, Fleur, Shunrei y los niños.

Seiya: Hola niños, Miho

Hyoga: Hola Fleur, amor.

Shirou: Hola Shunrei, mi bella princesa

Shirou (mujer): Hola chicas, y niños

Niños: Hola, nos trajeron regalos, y comida

Miho: Niños.

Serena: ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Miho: Las señoritas Kido, son las benefactoras de este orfanato, así que a los niños no les hace falta nada.

Ikki: Así es Serena, ellos necesitan apoyo, no como ustedes, que no saben que es pasar hambre, frio, y hacerte cargo de tus hermanos menores, siendo aun niño.

Shun: Ikki

Shun (menor): Hermano

Shirou: ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un partido de futbol, o de volibol, chicos, ya sea un partido de mujeres contra hombres?

Todos: Sii, aceptamos.

Shirou (mujer): Jueguen ustedes, yo iré a meditar un poco.

Y así se fue, a meditar un poco.

Seiya: Pero,

Saori: Déjala, tu sabes por que lo hace.

Seiya (menor): Así es pero, no es justo.

Shun (menor): Por que no comparte su dolor

Lita en ese momento le pregunta a Shirou

Lita: ¿Qué le paso?

Shirou: Ella detesta las despedidas, en cada batalla, siempre lo hace, incluso es algo como un ritual, ella así se desahoga...

Serena: ¿Que quieren decir?

Iki: Llora.

Haruka: ¿Por qué?

Shirou: ·Ella desea tener una familia, no seguir peleando.

Iki: Así es, es por eso que a veces me pide que entrenemos, pero ella,

Seiya: Así se desahoga, y busca un

Shun: pretexto para que nadie la vea, ni siquiera Hyoga que es su pareja, se lo permite.

Hyoga (menor): Si así es, ella llora, grita.

Rei: Y ¿Cómo lo saben?

Saori (mayor y menor): A través de nuestro cosmos.

Yaten: Así que,

Taiki: Entiendo.

Shirou: Es por eso que fue muy estricta, en el entrenamiento, a veces quiero pensar que le gustaría ser como ustedes, chicas. Pero no es así, a nosotros nos toco este tipo de vida.

Seiya Kou: Que vida, cruel, tienen ustedes.

De repente llego Tatsumi, muy angustiado.

Tatsumi: Mis señoras, acaba de llegar un telegrama de Asgard.

Fleur: Espero que este bien mi hermana, Hilda.

Saori: Vamos entonces, Tatsumi.

Seiya: ¿Que pasa Saori?

Saori: Noticias de Asgard

En otra parte del orfanatorio.

Shirou (mujer): Padres, por que murieron, acaso mi destino es estar sola, los necesito mucho, quisiera una vida, simple, pero…. (En este lapso, canta una canción "Un Ángel Llora" de Anette Moreno)

Shirou (mujer): Las flores ya no llegan, el poema se acabo, lo que un día fue amor, en amargura se volvió, ella quiere regresar el tiempo que paso, para poder revivir los placeres del ayer, ya no puede ver, las cosas por igual, por que en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo, ya la luz ya no ah perdido su color azul…. Las estrellas miran, la luna la abraza, y un ángel llora.

Y en eso los chicos presienten, su dolor a través de la melodía,

Shirou: Mi hermana sufre, es lo que ella transmite, tal vez yo no he sido un buen…

Shunrei: ¿Hermano? No es así, tú sabes que ella así se expresa, y que necesita su espacio, además ella no es tan amistosa, y te recuerdo que no tenemos al antiguo maestro, y para ella es muy difícil aun asimilar su perdida, ya que ella lo ve como a su padre.

Serena: Es muy triste, y si nos reunimos mañana en mi casa, así tal vez quiera hablar con mi mama.

Seiya Kou: Bombon, que buena idea.

Todos: Seria estupendo.

Mientras la santa dragón medita, siente un cosmos muy fuerte:

Shirou (mujer): ¿Quien esta ahí?

Voz: Vaya, así que tu perteneces al ejercito de la Diosa Athena, permítame presentarme, soy Asgod, uno de los generales del Dios del Infierno, Lucifer, y he venido a derrotarte., aunque pensándolo bien, eres muy hermosa.

Shirou (mujer): Eso lo veremos, armadura de dragón, ven.

Y en ese instante, aparece la armadura.

Shirou (mujer): Lista, empecemos.

Asgod: Tormenta oscura, ataca.

Shirou (mujer): ¡Aaahhhh! Me siento muy mal, mareada, y no puedo respirar.

Asgod la abraza y le dice: Jajajaja, vistes, una mujer como tu, jamás podrá vencerme, además eres muy hermosa, te quiero dar un pequeño recuerdo, para que no me olvides futura esposa, ya que este cristal negro, es nuestro amor, y si aceptas casarte conmigo, si en tres días, te resistes, morirás…. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Mi amor.

Shirou (mujer): Eres un maldito, desgraciado, yo, ahhh, me duele.

En ese momento sienten que la santa dragón esta en peligro.

Seiya (mayor): Shirou, muchachos vamos a localizarla

Todos: Si

Y así, transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que lograron encontrarla, estaba muy mal herida, y con un mensaje escrito en el árbol, en donde estaba ubicada.

Seiya (menor): ¿Que paso?

Shirou (mujer): Lo siento Fleur, tu hermana Hilda, esta muerta, cof cof, por defender, ahh, el pueblo de Asgard, se sacrifico y sus ultimas energías, puso a los habitantes a dormir en un sueño, y si no logramos vencerlos en un mes mas, a los dioses, Hades, Lucifer y Ares, la oscuridad estará en todo el planeta.

Seiya: ¡Que! No puede ser entonces el telegrama,

Mientras en la mansión.

Saori: Tatsumi, ve a buscarlos, ellos deben saber que esta pasando.

Tatsumi: Si mi señora, en este momento los…. En eso es interrumpido

Saori (menor): Ya estamos aquí, hermana.

Fleur: Saori, mi hermana Hilda ha muerto y,

Saori con la cara triste: Eso ya lo se, aparte…

Seiya: Solo nos queda un mes para la batalla.

Saori: Y los demás, además como lo saben.

Seiya: Saori, la hermana de Shirou fue atacada por un general, resulto muy herida, y el general escribió un mensaje.

Saori: Llévame con ella.

Entraron a la habitación y vieron como estaba gravemente herida Shirou, en eso Saori se le acerco.

Saori: Pequeña, ven te curo.

Todos observaron un cosmos dorado en el cual transmitía bondad, paz, y al mismo tiempo curando las heridas de la Santa Dragón Shirou.

Saori menor: Hay que dejarla descansar, ya mañana la verán entrenando como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Hyoga (menor): Eh Saori, me gustaría quedarme con ella para cuidarla y….

En eso Shirou (hombre) lo interrumpe

Shirou (hombre): Quédate entonces, así ella se sentirá protegida, y mimada.

Seiya Kou: Salgamos entonces.

Y salieron todos de la habitación a excepción del cisne menor y fueron directo al despacho.

Seiya: Saori, Hades tiene aliados a Lucifer y Ares, y

Saori: Lo se chicos, y Fleur lamento la muerte de tu hermana Hilda, en verdad lo siento mucho, y se que tenemos un mes para la batalla. No debemos rendirnos y tampoco desperdiciar la muerte de Hilda, que ella misma sacrifico su vida por su pueblo.

Saori menor: Chicos, (refiriéndose a Serena y compañía) ¿Aun quieren seguir adelante con esta batalla con nosotros? Ustedes no están obligados a seguirnos con esta batalla y….

En eso Haruka la interrumpe:

Haruka: Yo si quiero seguir, y no por obligación, además la gatita se que no se rendirá, además valió la pena los entrenamientos para no efectuar nuestros nuevos poderes.

Serena: Así es, aun seguimos con ustedes, además nos han enseñado una gran lección, y nos sentimos con mucho honor y valentía de estar aquí y de conocerlos.

Setsuna: Diosa Athena, y dígame ¿Qué pasara con el futuro?

Saori: Setsuna, no habrá ese futuro, ya que el príncipe y la princesa no están juntos, además hay un dilema que dice: el pasado no podemos remediar, el futuro es muy incierto, así que solo vivan el presente, con sueños a cumplir en un futuro cercano, además primero hay que vencer a los enemigos, para ver si hay futuro o no.

Hotaru: Y si no vencemos.

Seiya: Pequeña si no vencemos, la humanidad desaparecerá y no solo en la tierra, sino en todos los sistemas que hay en el universo.

Todos: Si

Saori: ¿Qué les parece si el mes que aun queda, puedan seguir entrenando, o vernos aquí en la mansión?

Haruka: Esta bien, yo quiero seguir entrenado. Esta de acuerdo conmigo chicos.

Todos: Si

Serena: Pero me gustaría que nos reunamos en mi casa, y así convivamos.

Michiru: Es estupendo y de paso acampamos.

Saori: Bueno les gustaría que fuera mañana, y así primero vamos a casa de Serena y de ahí venimos a la mansión, para irnos de campamento.

Yaten: Entonces una parte viene a la mansión para después ir a casa de Serena.

Saori menor: Esta bien.

Todos con alegría: Sii

Y así llego el día siguiente

Haruka: Espero que la gatita este ya lista.

Rei: Ay Haruka, yo creo que Serena aun sigue dormida.

Mina: Yo… también pienso igual que Rei.

Mientras tanto Serena aun dormía, y en eso escucha que alguien le habla:

Voz: Serena, despierta.

Serena aun adormilada: Unos cinco minutos más.

Voz: Serena, levántate.

Serena: No quiero

Voz: Bombón

Serena: ¿Seiya?

Seiya: Levántate mi bella durmiente Bombón,

Serena con cara asustada y roja dijo:

Serena: ¿Qué haces aquí en mi habitación Seiya? Eres un perverti… y en ese momento Seiya la besa.

Voz: ¿Qué tanto escandalo? Serena

Serena: Luna

Luna: Vístete, por que no tardan en llegar, además, nunca cambias.

Serena: Si luna voy a cambiarme.

Seiya se estaba riendo de la escena

Seiya: Jajajaja, bombón,…. Así piensas ir, porque la verdad te ves hermosa con esa pijama rosa.

Serena: Vete de mi cuarto, Seiya, eres un pervertido.

Seiya: Pero solo soy tú pervertido, Serena, y apúrate Bombón, te estaré esperando, y le da un beso.

Mientras tanto Ikuko estaba por poner la mesa en que escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Ikuko: Buenos días chicas, adelante.

Haruka: Gracias señora, buenos días, pero y Serena.

Ikuko: Debe haberse quedado dormí…

En eso aparece Serena.

Serena: Aquí estoy, buenos días chicas.

Haruka viendo a Rei:

Haruka: ¿Qué dijiste Rei?

Mina: Rei, creo que perdiste la apuesta.

Rei: Ni me lo recuerdes, además tu también Mina.

Y se pusieron a reír.

Serena: Y ya nos vamos.

Haruka: No van a poder ir al campamento gatita, anoche Tatsumi, telefoneo a Michiru, diciendo que nos disculpara, que les surgió un pequeño imprevisto.

Serena un poco desanimada: Ya será en otra ocasión, vámonos.

En ese momento llega Seiya.

Seiya Kou: Hola bomboncito, que milagro que estas despierta.

Serena: Fue gracias a una terrible pesadilla, de un ogro, que me espanto, y por eso me levante temprano.

Seiya: Oh que mal, me imagino que ese ogro de la pesadilla, esta muy feo.

Haruka: Dejen de decir tonterías, y vámonos que nos están esperando.

Seiya y Serena: Si

Mientras en la mansión Kido:

Saori: Muchachos, ¿Qué pasa?

Shirou: Aun no cede la fiebre a mi hermana.

Seiya: Rayos.

Hyoga: ¿Qué haremos?

Voz: No se preocupen

Saori: Shirou

Shirou (mujer): Estaré bien, además saben que no me convencerá de no seguir entrenando o de ir a pelear, soy la guerrera de la constelación del dragón.

Iki: Bueno si es así, vamos a entrenar.

Shun: Pero hermano

Shun (menor): Que te pasa, no ves que esta mal.

Shirou (mujer): Espera, Shun gracias por preocuparte, estaré bien, y vamos a entrenar Iki.

Iki: Esta bien vamos.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban afuera de la Mansión Kido, muy preocupados.

Taiki: Ya deberían estar aquí los demás.

Amy: No te preocupes, Amor

Yaten: En donde rayos estas Mina, por que tardan tanto.

Lita: De seguro que es por Serena que aun sigue dormida.

En ese momento se estacionan 2 automóviles, en el primer auto se bajaron Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru; y en el segundo auto Seiya, Serena, Rei y Mina.

Yaten: Por que tardaron tanto, amor.

Mina: Amor ya estamos aquí, y culpa a Serena.

Tocan el timbre de la puerta principal, y en ese momento llego Tatsumi y les dio el paso.

Tatsumi: Buenos días, pasen por favor, las señoritas Kido, están en el jardín junto a los caballeros.

Taiki: Gracias por la información.

Y se dirigieron al jardín y en ese momento presenciaron una pelea entre el Caballero del Fénix y la Santa Dragón.

Serena: Miren chicos.

Mientras tanto:

Iki: Golpea Shirou.

Shirou (mujer): Si, ahh, (y se cae)

Hyoga (menor): Shirou

Iki: Levántate, esa calentura es una maldición, ¿Cierto?, no querías preocuparnos, anda levántate, eres una guerrera, demuéstralo.

Saori: ¿Qué, estas diciendo, Iki?

Shirou (mujer): ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Iki: Levántate

Entonces Shirou (mujer), como pudo, se levanto y de nuevo volvió a pelear, hasta que salió algo en su cuerpo, un cristal negro en forma de hexágono, y en eso Shirou (mujer) se volvió a caer.

Todos gritando: ¡Shirou!

Iki: Me lo imagine, esta es la marca de Lucifer, es una especie de brujería, y en su pensamiento ¿Qué nos ocultas?

Hyoga (menor): Shirou mi amor, te encuentras bien, nena.

Shirou (mujer): Si, gracias.

Saori: Hyoga, permítame purificarla de nuevo, luego hablaremos, Shirou.

Hyoga (menor): Si

Y a través de su cosmos purifico el brazo, de la Santa Dragón.

Iki: Con esto ya debe estar bien.

En eso se acerca Shirou.

Shirou: Se puede saber, hermana, ¿Qué rayos, o porque no dijiste nada, de lo que realmente paso con la pelea de ese general? ¿Acaso querías morir?

Shirou (mujer): Yo, hermano, no, perdón.

Shirou: Solo eso vas a decir, quiero que me digas que ocultas, y quiero la verdad.

Saori: Basta Shirou, tu hermana no quiso preocuparnos, ¿Verdad?

Shirou (mujer): Si, Saori, es verdad, pero Iki, ¿Cómo me descubriste?

Iki: Fui a verte ayer en la noche, ya que iba a decirle a Hyoga, que te iba a cuidar, pero Hyoga, salió un momento, y vi que te cubrías tu brazo, y me pareció extraño, entonces inspeccione bien tu brazo y solo vi una mancha negra. ¿Qué nos ocultas, nena?

Shirou (mujer): Yo, estaba peleando y….

Recuerdo:

Asgod la abraza y le dice: Jajajaja, viste, una mujer como tú, jamás podrá vencerme, además eres muy hermosa, te quiero dar un pequeño recuerdo, para que no me olvides futura esposa, ya que este cristal negro, es nuestro amor, y si aceptas casarte conmigo, si en tres días, te resistes, morirás…. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Mi amor.

Fin del recuerdo

Shirou (mujer): Tenia solo 3 días, y; en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe.

Hyoga (menor): ¿Que dijiste? Que demonios, te pasa, solo para no preocuparnos ibas aceptar esa propuesta, o sino me equivoco, ibas dejarte morir, eres una irresponsable, no piensas en el dolor ajeno de los que te rodean, eres una, en eso fue interrumpido.

Shirou: Basta, Hyoga

Y en ese momento Shirou (mujer), cayo en un llanto y sus fuerzas se desplomaron y Hyoga se arrodillo y la abrazo.

Shirou (mujer): Perdón a todos, yo no tengo justificación, pero….

Hyoga (menor): Ven nena, vamos a tu cuarto para que descanses.

Ella solo asentó la cabeza, y se quitaron.

Shun (menor): Hermanos (refiriéndose a Iki y Shun), Saori, por que, nunca confía en nosotros, ella se ha sacrificado mucho y nos lastima.

Saori (menor): Sabes que ella es así, al igual que su hermano, además acuérdate que para ella el maestro Dohko es al que mas respeta y lo extraña mucho.

Shun: Así es hermanito, es su instinto, prefieren sacrificar su vida por los demás.

En ese momento llega Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Señoritas, Saori, tienen visita.

Y en ese momento entran los chicos.

Serena: Hola

Saori: Hola muchachos, vamos a la Fundación, por favor.

Y los chicos fueron a la Fundación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación:

Hyoga (menor): Ya llegamos. Ahora si explícame, ¿Qué rayos, te pasa? ¿Por qué?

Shirou (mujer): Yo, solo quería, protegerte y; (en ese momento estalló en llanto), no quiero que sufras por mi, eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado, tú eres mi amor, Hyoga, te amo.

Hyoga (menor): Y yo a ti mi hermosa, date cuenta que tu eres mi luz, mi amor, solo quiero tu felicidad, mi amor, así como tu no quieres que yo sufra, lo mismo te pido a ti, yo no quiero que sufras mas, mi princesa. En ese momento se besan, y por falta de aire, se separaron, y Hyoga le dijo: Trata de descansar, hoy ha sido un día de emociones muy fuertes, y aparte ese entrenamiento con Iki estaba muy fuerte, mientras yo voy con los demás.

En ese momento Shirou (mujer) lo detiene y le dice: Por favor, quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola, duerme conmigo, así me sentiré protegida entre tus brazos.

Hyoga (menor): Esta bien, si eso quiere mi nena, ven, vamos a dormir.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, los dioses estaban celebrando.-

Hades: Queridos hermanos, ya falta poco, para la gran batalla.

Ares: Así es, Hades, y se que por fin acabaremos con la humanidad que tanto ama las Diosas Athena.

Lucifer: Mis queridos hermanos, ganaremos.

Los tres riéndose: Jajajajajajajajaja

Hades: Adivinen hermanos, ya tengo en mi poder el cristal dorado, gracias a mi dulce espectro Arian.

Ares: Así que ya cayo redondito el disque principito y guardián de la tierra.

Hades: Así es, ahora es nuestro, hermanos.

Lucifer: No cantes victoria Hades, porque igual yo tengo en mi poder a la Santa Dragón gracias a mi general Asgod.

Ares: Celebremos.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo y llegaron a la montaña del Diablo de Jade, y mientras tanto el eclipse apareció, para dar comienzo la total oscuridad del planeta, y en eso se encontraron al mensajero de Ares.

Mensajero: Ya están aquí, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Sasuke, y solo tienen 12 horas para vencer a los tres dioses, sino el planeta y el universo se autodestruirán, para darle una nueva vida llena de oscuridad, jajajaja.

Saori (mayor): No, si puedo evitarlo.

En ese momento con su báculo, alzo sus manos y emano su cosmos en toda la tierra, para evitar la destrucción del planeta y así consecutivamente la hermana menor realizo el mismo acto.

Saori (mayor y menor): Caballeros atenienses, sailors scouts, no debemos perder la fe, y siempre recuerden que el mal jamás será triunfado, debemos creer en nuestros poderes.

Mientras los chicos se dividieron en tres grupos: el primer grupo lo dirige Seiya de Pegaso junto con Andrómeda y Fénix con los chicos, Serena, Rei, Hotaru, Seiya Kou y Nicolás, el segundo grupo lo dirige los dos hermanos Cisnes junto con la Santa Femenina Dragón y con los chicos, Amy, Haruka, Setsuna y Taiki, y el tercer grupo lo dirige el Dragón con Pegaso menor y Andrómeda menor junto a los chicos Lita, Michiru, Mina, Yaten y Andrew. El equipo de Seiya se enfrentara con las fuerzas del Dios Hades, el Equipo de Hyoga con las fuerzas del Dios Lucifer, y Shirou (hombre) con las fuerzas del Dios Ares.

La lucha entre cada uno fue cara a cara, los caballeros atenienses, las sailors scouts y los guardianes, lucharon muy valientemente, usando sus poderes al máximo, hasta que llegaron a encarar a los dioses.

Hades: Jamás me imagine que derrotarían a nuestros ejércitos.

Lucifer: Pero, les tenemos una valiosa sorpresa, tontos.

Ares: Así es, traigan al prisionero.

En eso ven a Darien lleno de maldad.

Serena: No, Darien

Hades: Así es, este príncipe, cayo redondito en nuestra trampa, ante mi amada alían. Es un pobre ingenuo, así que para poder recuperarlo deciden, me entregan sus cristales o muere el principito, jajajajajaja que eligen.

Serena: Darien yoo lo…. (En eso es interrumpida).

Darien: ¡Nooo!... Yo soy el príncipe y guardián de la tierra, y voy a deshacerte de ti, madre naturaleza ataca, y ataca a Hades.

Hades: Detente, o sino morirá tu hijo.

Todos: ¡Que!.

Hades: Así es, el alían que envié, esta embarazada del príncipe, así que elige, o tú o tu bebe.

Seiya Kou: Miserable

Seiya: No te derrotaremos y salvaremos al alían y al bebe, y ten por seguro que siempre el bien triunfa sobre el mal. Meteoro de Pegaso.

Lucifer: No puede ser, Asgod ya sabes que hacer.

Asgod: Si mi señor. En eso se dirige a Shirou (mujer), quiero ahora mi respuesta, aunque ya se cual es, mi amor.

Shirou (mujer): Así, pues Golpe del dragón. Y ese momento Asgod se sorprende.

Asgod: Muy bien, tú así lo quisiste, invoco al poder hexagonal.

Y en eso no hay nada o algo inesperado.

Asgod: No puede ser, demonios, ya no tienes la piedra hexagonal, Pero ¿Cómo te libraste de mi piedra?

Shirou (mujer): Así es, y gracias a que tengo a un hermano más, que sabe lo que es el infierno, ya que el entreno en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Asgod: ¡Fénix!

Shirou (mujer): Ahora llegó tu fin, dragón asciende.

Asgod con una mirada de terror: Nooo, pero de pronto: jajajaja aun no puedes derrotarme, aun tu poder es débil, mi hermosa.

Shirou (mujer): No te preocupes Asgod, ya lo presentía, (en ese momento, se acerca a Hyoga (menor) y le da un beso que el igual corresponde, al separarse le dijo) Perdóname Hyoga, protege a las diosas Athena, en mi lugar.

Hyoga (menor): No, Shirou, no me dejes.

Shirou (mujer): Dragón asciende ataca, y en ese momento Asgod le enterró su mano en su pecho.

Asgod: Tonta mostraste tu punto débil y… en ese momento no podía salir su mano, que haces.

Shirou (mujer): No quiero dejar salir al dragón asciende, ahora te llevare conmigo, último dragón.

Shirou: No, hermana, no lo hagas, sabes que esta prohibido.

Shirou (mujer): Tú una vez lo usaste con el caballero de capricornio, ahora déjame a mí hacerlo, te quiero hermano.

Asgod con el rostro desesperado: ¿Por qué lo haces? Es una locura, la humanidad jamás te reconocerán tu acto de valentía, y los humanos somos egoístas.

Shirou (mujer): Es cierto, que los humanos somos egoístas, pero no todos son así, hay humanos que tienen una bondad muy hermosa, además mis amigos, mis hermanos hemos sufrido por ser huérfanos, pero nos tenemos como hermanos, nos une la amistad y el amor que le tengo a la humanidad gracias a las diosas, y ahora quiero tener la ilusión de que la humanidad este en paz; perdónenme, adiós mi amado cisne.

Y se perdieron en el firmamento.

Todos lloraron por la muerte de la Santa femenina Dragón.

Haruka: Es esta una gran lección que me quisiste dar entender, ahora lo comprendo, amiga. Tu muerte no será en vano. Tierra tiembla.

Michiru: Maremoto de Neptuno.

Hotaru: Revolución de muerte y renacimiento.

Setsuna: Grito mortal

Mina: Beso de amor de venus

Amy: Burbujas de mercurio estallen

Rei: Fuego de marte, enciéndete

Lita: Trueno de júpiter, resuena

Andrew: Por el poder del dragón solar ataca

Nicolás: Por el poder del fénix infernal ataca

Yaten: Poder curativo estelar de healer

Taiki: ¡Estrella de sailor maker!,.

Seiya Kou: Poder de luchar estelar.

Serena: Por el poder de la princesa de la luna.

Y todos sus poderes se transformaron en cosmos. Y así lograron acabar con el dios Ares.

Dios Ares: No, puede ser, la oscuridad, nunca podrá vencer a la luz, y muere.

Seiya de Pegaso: Meteoro de Pegaso

Seiya de Pegaso menor: Cometa de Pegaso

Hyoga de cisne: Polvo de diamante

Hyoga de Cisne menor: Ejecución de Aurora

Shun de Andrómeda: Cadena de Andrómeda

Shun de Andrómeda menor: Tormenta nebular

Ikki de Fénix: Ave Fénix

Shiruo de Dragón: La cólera del dragón

Combinaron todos sus ataques y se dirigieron al Dios Lucifer y murió.

Finalmente los guardianes invocaron sus cristales.

Seiya: Invoco a la piedra del cristal oro solar.

Serena: Invoco al cristal de plata.

El cosmos de Hilda: Invoco al cristal polar.

La presencia parcial de la princesa Kaykuu: Invoco la gema de jade.

Darien: Invoco al cristal dorado.

Saori mayor y menor: Invoco al cristal de la luz.

Y apareció la espada universal de Zeus junto a las armaduras de las diosas athena, al igual que las armaduras de Sagitario, Acuario y Libra, y las armaduras de la diosa Selene y del dios Apolo.

Athena: Ahora solo quedas tu Hades.

Hades: Eso ni lo sueñes, ataca cristal oscuro

Serena: Ataque de las alas de Pegaso

Seiya: Estrella de Pegaso fighter

Seiya Pegaso: Cometa de Pegaso

Seiya Pegaso menor: Cometa de Pegaso

Shirou: La cólera del Dragón

El cosmos de Shirou (mujer): La cólera del Dragón

Hyoga: Rayo de Aurora

Hyoga menor: Esto es por ti amor Rayo de Aurora

Athena: Espada universal de Zeus, también absorbe los cosmos de Fénix y Andrómeda y las energías de las Sailors y los guardianes, y derrota al Dios Hades, y permite revivir aquellos que sacrificaron su vida como es la princesa Kaykuu e Hilda de Polaris, al igual que la Santa de Dragón y permite que el amor del príncipe Darien sea humana y su bebe, para que puedan hacer una familia, y ahora corta espada el mundo oscuro para dar el inicio a la luz.

Y así surgió una gran luz del cual venció al dios hades, revivió la santa dragón y el alían Stefani se volvió humana. Era el fin de la batalla.

Y una vez mas las fuerzas del mal ha sido derrotado gracias a la bondad y el valor de los jóvenes caballeros atenienses, juntos con los guardianes y las sailors scouts.

Epilogo.

Ha pasado seis meses después de la batalla, y se preguntaran ¿Qué han hecho nuestras heroínas?

Primero las sailor scouts.

Las chicas han terminado sus estudios de la preparatoria para ir a la universidad.

Amy la dulce, su sueño de ser doctora, estudiara en el Departamento de Medicina, Mina la soñadora, su sueño de ser cantante aparte de diseñadora grafica en el Departamento de Diseño y Cultura; y aparte en el Centro de Bellas Artes, Lita la risueña, su sueño de ser chef, esta en el Departamento de Gastronomía, Rei la temperamental, estudiara Derecho en el Departamento de Derecho, y Serena la hermosa, estudiara Psicología Infantil en el Departamento de Medicina y Sociología (aunque no lo crean), todas en la Universidad de Tokio. Mientras Hotaru esta por iniciar la Preparatoria en la escuela Jubaan y ahí conoció a su hermano menor de Serena, Sami, y ya casi son novios, esta noticia asusta a Haruka, ya que la ve aun como la niña de sus ojos. Setsuna abrió su tienda de diseño de ropa junto a Saori Kido, y dicen por ahí, que Setsuna tiene un pretendiente. Haruka su sueño de convertirse en la mejor corredora y ganar la Formula Uno de su país y de Europa. Mientras que Michiru cada día se esfuerza por ser la mejor violinista y dar un concierto en la Ciudad de Grecia.

Los hermanos Seiya, Yaten y Taiki Kou, volvieron a retornar su carrera artística y ocupan los primeros lugares, además de seguir estudiando, Taiki junto a su amada sirena Amy juntos en la carrera de Medicina, Yaten estudiara en el departamento de ciencias económicas ya que en el futuro quiere ser un gran contador contable y poner su buffet de contadores, mientras tanto que Seiya estudiara junto a Serena Psicología en el Departamento de Medicina y Sociología solo que en la especialidad de criminología y así poner su centro de psicología, Nicolás junto a Rei estudiaran en el Departamento de Derecho y Andrew sigue con el negocio de la cafetería el Crown pero con las recetas de su princesa de trueno Lita. Darien junto a Stefani regresaron a los Estados Unidos, para continuar sus estudios y están en la espera de su primera hija, y para formalizar su compromiso, después del nacimiento de su primogénita.

Y ¿Qué paso con los caballeros atenienses?

Ellos siguen junto a las Diosas Athena, vigilando la paz pero por lo pronto se tomaron una merecidas vacaciones, los hermanos Pegaso junto a su hermana Seika y las hermanas Saori fueron a Grecia, los hermanos Andrómeda y Fénix, fueron a Roma junto con las hermanas santa femenina Camaleón, mientras que el Dragón Shirou junto a Shunrei fueron a las montañas de china, y el cisne Hyoga junto a Fleur fueron a Asgard para visitar a Hilda, y Hyoga, el cisne menor junto a la Santa Femenina Dragón Shirou, fueron a las playas cercanas de Japón.

Y una vez mas el bien siempre vencerá, y derrotara a las fuerzas malignas para el bienestar de la humanidad y ahora junto con las Sailor Scouts.

Fin.


End file.
